


Careful planning sometimes does plays out

by widovvmakers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Mission Sex, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widovvmakers/pseuds/widovvmakers
Summary: little femslash february prompt? Widowmaker/Sombra mission sex, basically.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ow fic i hope you guys like it!

“Me extrañaste?” She said, right by her ear, her voice low and soft. Amélie wish she hadn’t, but she slightly jumped, lowering her rifle and staring at the girl.

“Weren’t you supposed to be inside? With Reaper?” She asked, glancing back at the building. She had been keeping an eye in the area since they got there, ready to snipe whoever tried to sound the alarm. Reaper and Sombra were good at breaking in without being noticed, but still, they couldn’t risk failing this mission. The disaster in Volskaya Industries last month cost them dearly - and on top of everything, they had to deal with Gabriel complaining for days in a row.

Sombra’s finger drummed against the translocator strapped to her belt and her lips broke into a smirk again.

“That’s meant for escapes.” Amélie’s tone was stern, but she was only half heartedly chastening her.

“I’m escaping back to you.”

She doubted Sombra could say something as simple as _hello_ without being flirty. She slightly cocked her head to the right, eyeing her while she took off her own earpiece and approached her slowly.

“Not part of the plan, Sombra.”

“You know I don’t like plans, Widow.”

She couldn’t help her breath catching when she reached for her earpiece, taking it off gently, the smile never leaving her face.

“Reaper might need us.”

“Gabriel is a grown man. And he can turn to smoke.”

“I-” She looked over to the building again, almost waiting for Reaper to burst out to lecture Sombra about the importance of codenames, but soon enough, her eyes met Sombra’s again. “We need to stick to the plan.”

“Don’t you ever have fun, hermosa?”

“Not really.”

Sombra laughed, slipping her hand to the back of her neck and almost pressing her lips to her - almost, but not quite. Always waiting for Widow to make the first proper move.

It’s not that they had never done it. The first time, Sombra had been part of the Talon team for a week. Widow didn’t even begin to think of her like that. They were having dinner - some mexican food Sombra had suggested, and Gabriel was thoroughly enjoying it, while she drowned cup after cup of water, trying to handle to spiciness of it. Sombra, who still refused to tell them her real name, was feeling her legs under the table. She ignored it exactly five times before she snapped a look at the girl, and her only response was a smirk and a bite of her lips.

It didn’t take much for them to be doing things Amélie hadn’t thought of in years inside her quarters. It also didn’t take much for it to repeat, again and again and again. It was one of the only moments Widow felt alive - felt like Amélie again.

But during a mission?

_That_ had never happened. And Widowmaker didn’t need to be Amélie, certainly not when Talon needed her to excel.

“We’re working, Sombra.”

“Gabe is working. We’re not busy, are we?”

She could feel her warm breath against her face. You couldn’t tell they were both almost kissing by the nonchalant expression their faces held.

Sombra’s eyes twinkled with mischief and expectation. _Will you dare?_ Amélie could almost hear the words, and she wasn’t sure if they were coming from herself or the girl in front of her.

Amélie lowered her rifle against the wall without looking at it, and before Sombra could arch one eyebrow in response, they were kissing.

Widow kissed her almost tentatively, as if she was lining up the perfect shot and couldn’t risk missing it. Sombra kissed her hard and fast, already taking a few steps forward and pressing her against the wall, getting on the tip of her toes so she could kiss her with more ease. She immediately responded, her hands shooting up to her, pulling it not too gently. Sombra chuckled against her mouth, biting her lower lip. Her heart was beating against her rib cage in a way she could barely handle. In a way it probably shouldn’t even do.

Her lips moved from Sombra’s mouth to her neck, biting down on it gently. It got her a moan that she was more than willing to get used to, and her lips twitched in an involuntary smirk. She gasped softly when she felt Sombra’s - this time bare - hand against her skin, slipping inside her clothes and cupping her breast, her thumb moving in slow circles around her nipple. Amélie grazed her nose against her neck, feeling the soft scent of strawberry from her hair. Sombra’s fingers pinched her nipple, and she growled, biting down on her skin harder this time, muffling her own moan. When she looked at her again, she was smiling like a madman.

“You little brat.” She murmured, already leaning in for another kiss. This time, she didn’t hesitate, and their lips crashed together, both of them trying to outdo the other, to make the other gasp louder, to make the other eyes’ roll to the back of their head. Sombra was back at caressing her breasts, pushing the sleeve of her bodysuit from her shoulder. She knew she should be worried about the mission, but how could she?

Sombra’s kisses left her mouth and went down to her shoulders, to the crook of her collarbone, already freeing her other arm of her clothes. The cold air hit her skin, but she barely felt it. For the first time, she didn’t know if it was because of _what_ she was or because of that mouth against her.

When they did this, she didn’t let Sombra win so easily - albeit this wasn’t getting stripped naked on the top of a building while Widow was supposed to be on stake out and Sombra was supposed to be causing havoc. They would roll in bed, each of them trying to be in control, to be on top. She would Sombra’s hands above her head and with her free hand would make her come with just her thumb. One time, she accidently hit her head against the wall, and for the first time in years, she laughed. Before that day, Amélie was sure Sombra couldn’t just _smile_. It had to be a smirk, a snarky laugh, a side eye. But the way she smiled at her that day, it still made her feel warmer than she ever thought possible.

Sombra sucked on her nipple, grabbing her breast with her hands, no more needing to be on her tip toes. She moved Widow’s clothes down, along with herself, undressing her up against the wall. She was on her knees in front her in a matter of seconds, and Widow spread her legs before she could stop herself, her hands moving again to her hair, grabbing a hold onto it while she kissed her thighs. _Now_ she slowed down. Her mouth moved around her inner thigh, going up and down, but never where Amélie wanted her to.

“Sombra.” She snapped, and again, she got a chuckle in response.

“Someone’s in a hurry.” She replied, but when Widow was about to let out a string of swearing, her tongue pressed gently against her cunt. She bit back against her lip, not giving her the pleasure of a moan leaving her throat so early on. She didn’t know how someone so hyper as Sombra could make her tongue work so slowly. She was tasting her, with no rush, as if they were in their goddamn honeymoon and not on a roof.

“Sombra, please.” She said, almost gritting out the words, knowing she would never hear the end of it. The thought crossed her mind but barely stayed there - Sombra’s fingers were against her now, sending shivers up her body, and her tongue worked upward to her clit. She closed her eyes at the feeling, letting a soft _oh_ leave her mouth.

It was probably a bad sign that Sombra already knew what worked for her so well. She found her clit in a matter of seconds, sucking on it while she slipped two fingers inside of her, earning herself a scratch on the back of her neck.

In a matter of minutes, Widowmaker was biting down on her knuckles, her orgasm making her slump against the wall so disheveled that if you told anyone who met her, they would say you were lying. She breathed hard, staring into Sombra while she got her gloves back from the floor and slipped them on. She got up, and once they were eye to eye, she did the obvious thing - smirked. Widow thought she would turn her back and leave, as they usually did back at the headquarters, but she helped her with the bodysuit, closing the zipper halfway up like she liked it.

“Don’t want you getting cold.” She said, almost softly. She took a few steps back, and waved with her right hand while pressing the trigger to her thermoptic camo with her left. Widowmaker saw she run off in the direction she was supposed to meet Reaper, before she disappeared completely.


End file.
